High School Love
by cillechip
Summary: Naruto is screwed! If he dosen't pass the next test he will get kicked out of school. Luckly the school most popular boy, Sasuke, had offred to help him. Doing the toturing a lot of romantic, weird, crazy and hulerious things happen.
1. Help me!

Naruto strove to keep up with what the English teacher, Kurenai, had just said as she lectured the class. But gave up at last and looked onto what Sakura had written down.  
He could feel a pair of eyes resting on him. He looked over his shoulder and straight into Sasuke Uchiha´s midnight eyes. Naruto tried to look away but Sasuke restrained his stare. Naruto became increasingly annoyed that Sasuke would not let go of his gaze.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled so the whole class could hear it while he stood up in a hard jerk, and pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"Not at you. Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said and finally removed his eyes from Naruto.

A piece of chalk flew through the classroom and hit Naruto in the neck. Naruto scowled angrily over his shoulder, but quickly smiled while rubbing his neck when he saw Kurenai looking and tapping her foot at him. She did not look too happy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sit down in your seat and see if you can shut your mouth for the rest of the lesson!" Kurenai said angrily.

"Yes, ma´am." Naruto mumbled and sat down at his seat.

xxx

"Naruto, why did you yell pointlessly at Sasuke you Idiot?" Sakura yelled as she shook Naruto.

The lesson had just finished and Sakura was flipping out at Naruto already, because he "insulted" Sasuke… Her stupid ´precious Sasuke.´

"Because he annoyed me, that´s why," Naruto said and had finally been wrung free of Sakura´s claws.

"How dare you insult my Sasuke! If you ever do it again - Hey Sasuke ~" She forgets all about Naruto when Sasuke walked past them.

Sasuke ignored Sakura totally, but he looked cautiously toward Naruto, who was about to be sick over the fact that Sakura was so in love with Sasuke.  
When Naruto saw that Sasuke looked at him, he sent him an angry glance. Sasuke just looked away and rounded a corner, Sakura running after him to get a seat beside him in the cafeteria.  
Naruto soon walked into the cafeteria when he discovered that all his friends had already arrived there. He bought some ramen, his usual lunch, and sat down with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

´Why is Sasuke so damn popular?´ Naruto thought ´Okay, okay, he looks good. So what? - I do too. And I know that he is an Uchiha and his father owns one of the largest companies in Japan - which makes him stinking rich. And ... Oh ... I just answers my own question ... god I feel silly now ... It still doesn´t change anything like the fact that I can´t stand him and his attitude. I hate him!´

Naruto was saying the last thing over to himself again and again. He was so busy with his thoughts that his friends thought he was getting sick. Naruto quickly pushed away his thoughts and began blabbing his friends´ ears off.

xxx

At the other end of the cafeteria sat Sasuke and Neji with Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata around them (Okay, Hinata sat there only because the other girls sat there). Sakura sat on one side of Sasuke and Ino sat on the other side of him. And they were about to engage in their usual quarrel about which one of them Sasuke "belonged" to. Sasuke tried to ignore them. Neji and Tenten sat and kissed, so they did not realize the chaos Sakura and Ino caused. Hinata tried unnoticed to peeking at Naruto. Whenever she got eye contact with Naruto, she blushed and looked shyly away.

xxx

There sounded a knock at the door to the classroom. There were only five minutes left of the lesson, and that was the end of the school day. The door opened and Shizune walked into the classroom.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the office," She said.

A mumble spread in the classroom. All looked with questioning eyes at Naruto. He just stood up and went with Shizune. Naruto felt unrest spread thick in his stomach. Not because it was the first time he was called into the office. No. He had been there so many times before, when he and Kiba had started a water balloon fight between the classes. Or, when he and Chouji had broken into the kitchen and stolen some food, then skipping class afterwards. Or when he slept in the lessons with Shikamaru.  
But this time it felt different. He audibly gulped before he opened the door to the office. Tsunade stood with her back toward him and looked out the window.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade turned toward him, a stack of paper in her hand.

"We-´You´ have a big problem," Tsunade said. "Here are the results of any tests you have taken during this semester," She handed him the test results.

"How can my test scores be a-" he interrupted himself when he saw the results… He was FAILED in every simple test.

"You have failed in every test you have taken and-" Tsunade began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I know. Just get to the facts already," Naruto said impatiently and Tsunade sent him an annoyed look.

"As I was saying: If you fail the next test you will be kicked out of school," Tsunade continued from where Naruto interrupted her.

"WHAT? Tsunade, you can´t do that to me!" Naruto shouted, "Please say it was a joke." Naruto made the big puppy-dog eyes.

"I am afraid that it isn´t a joke." Tsunade said, "You can go now."

Naruto walked out of the office and along the hallways. He walked and wondered about what options he had to pass the test. He could always ask Shikamaru to help him, but on the other hand, he was probably too lazy to help him anyway.  
The other students had finished their lessons and swarmed towards the exit. Naruto was busy in his thoughts and did not notice where he was going. He walked straight into someone and fell.

"Hey, watch where you are going," Naruto shouted and moaned slightly.

"Sorry," Muttered the person Naruto had walked straight into. "Are you okay?" The person holds a hand towards Naruto to help him up…


	2. Heartbeat

Here is chapter 2!  
Enjoy!

And, well, I have always seen Sasuke are a person who thinks that he is much better than others.

* * *

Naruto was about to take the hand when he noticed whose hand it was. He got up quickly and started walking toward the end of the hall with quick steps. Away from Sasuke, who was left alone watching him grow distant.

Sasuke watched the blonde walking away rather faster than needed from him, with a frustrated expression on his face. He saw him disappear through the door which closed with a bang.

´What´s wrong with him? He doesn´t look like the same old Naruto.´ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke ran after Naruto, out into the blinding sun that burned in his sensitive black eyes. He found Naruto, there walked despairingly round up on a hill, without knowing where he should go. He was far away in his thoughts as Sasuke ran up to him.

"Oi, Dobe, is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn´t answer him. He just continued only in thought and mumbling to himself. Sasuke strained to hear what he mumbled about. The only words he caught were: test, fail, kicked out of school, help. Sasuke had enough sense to put them together so that it sounded like this: ´If I fail the test I will be kicked out of school. I need some help!´ Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto´s eyes… No reaction.

Sasuke poked Naruto on his forehead. "Is your head in Wonderland?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto screamed with fright as he was torn away from his thoughts. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked gloomy.

´Since when was he here? And no less, why would he be?´ Naruto thinks as he looks sideways at Sasuke.

"Welcome back from Wonderland, Alice," Sasuke said, trying to hide a smile, but failed.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little moldy.

´I have no time to talk right now, so spit out.´ Naruto thought.

"Is it true what I hear?" Sasuke asked with a teasing glance.

"I don´t know. What have you heard?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing special. Just that you will be kicked out of school, if you fail the next test." Sasuke said, he sounded as if it were unimportant.

"Who told you that!" Naruto asked angrily and clenched his fists.

"Can´t say," Sasuke said with a teasing tone.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted and pushed Sasuke down. Naruto had pushed so hard that both of them rolled down the hill.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi, be a little more careful next time," Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head as it had hit the ground pretty hard.

"Shut up Sasu-Teme!" Naruto muttered. His mutter was coming from Sasuke stomach.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Naruto was on top of him. Naruto lifted his head and looked straight into Sasuke´s eyes. Ocean meets night. Naruto was so close to Sasuke that he could see the pupils in Sasuke´s midnight black eyes. The sun reflected off of Sasuke´s pearl white skin. One of Sasuke black locks fell down his beautiful and completely perfect and handsome face. Naruto´s heart began beating faster.

´Stop that, heart!´ Thought Naruto. ´Stop or else he´ll notice it!´

Naruto got up quickly and brushed the dirt from his pants. He held out a hand towards Sasuke to offer him help up. Sasuke took Naruto´s hand and Naruto pulled him up. When Sasuke took Naruto´s hand, Naruto didn´t want to let go. Sasuke´s skin was as soft as the finest silk, his hand was so nice and warm. Naruto could keep holding Sasuke´s hand for eons.

"You can let go of my hand now," Sasuke said and slowly pulled his hand away, though he did not want to let go of Naruto´s soft hand. Naruto blushed and reluctantly let go.

"How about I come over and help you prepare yourself for the next test?" Sasuke asked.

"Um ..." Naruto started thinking about it.

´Hmm, if I don´t get help with the test, I will be kicked out of school. Plus I shall have to deal with dad after that, which is not gonna be fun. Sasuke is smart and he gets top marks in all the classes. He would be the best help I could get, but if the same weird things are gonna happen as today then ... ´ Naruto thought.

* * *

They had their first 'moment'! Kya~!

Come on, Naruto! You know that you want Sasuke's help!


	3. Dogboy? What the hell!

Here you go! Chapter 3!

Sorry, this chapter is very short...

* * *

"Okay." Naruto said with a grin on his face, "But I´m not gonna pay you."

Sasuke could not resist a smile, "It´s okay." He uttered a weak laughing. Naruto laughed, too.

´He´s really handsome when he smiles.´ Naruto almost thought before he could stop himself. But, once realizing the almost thought, quickly removing it from his head before it had been a solid thought running through his mind.

Sasuke stopped laughing when he realized that Naruto was no longer laughing anymore. He just stood completely still and stared at him. He just looked at him with empty sad eyes. All the laughter and joy was gone. ´Why does he look at me that way?´ Sasuke thought. ´I do not like that he is so sad looking.´

"Sasuke..." Naruto said gently as he leaned slightly toward Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked, so Naruto would have to continue with what he was about to say. Naruto leaned against Sasuke, there were only a few inches between them. The air was full of electrical charges. Their faces were approaching each other. They were so close together now.

"Sasuke ... I ..." Naruto whispered and was about to make the final and decisive move. "WAARHH!" Naruto screamed suddenly when something jumped up on his back out of nowhere.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? We agreed that we would meet at the basketball court, remember? The others are waiting! Come on. Gee Gee!" The noise that´s supposedly a voice comes from Naruto´s back. He could recognize the voice and laughter as Kiba´s.

"Kiba! What the hell! Get off!" Naruto shouted, trying to shake Kiba of his back, but to no avail.

"I said, Gee Gee!" Kiba said and kicked him in the side with his feet.

Naruto gave up and began to walk away with Kiba on his back, continuously telling Naruto to go. Naruto sent Sasuke an apologetic glance before they lost eye contact.

"Come on! Naruto! Faster!" Kiba commanded and Naruto started to run.

Sasuke saw the blonde disappear with Kiba on his back. He angrily kicked a stone away. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! So close and that... that DOG had to go and spoil it all! Damn it! Damn that Kiba!"

* * *

_I_ don't hate Kiba..

But it seems like Sasuke does.


	4. Friends, basketball and penis!

Chapter 4!

I really wish that I was good at basket... Oh, well, when I aren't then some other can do it for me!

* * *

Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee and Sai waited at the basketball court. Rock Lee dribbled around with a basketball, Sai sat and sketched, Chouji ate as always, and Shikamaru just lay there and stared at the clouds, not far from falling asleep. They broke away all together from what they were doing when they heard Kiba shout, that Naruto had to hurry up. It was not long before they saw Kiba and Naruto come into view, Kiba sitting on Naruto´s back.

When Naruto and Kiba reach them, Kiba jumped of Naruto´s back, howling deafeningly loud. The others were shouting at each other asking Naruto about why he came now and was so late. The only one, who hadn´t yet asked Naruto about why he was late, was Sai. He just sat there and continued to draw.

"Okay, okay. This is the story about why Naruto got here so late," Kiba said, with a doggy smile on his lips as he put an arm around Naruto´s shoulder.

´Oh crap,´ Naruto thought, ´Now he´s going to make a big deal out of it. How typically Kiba of him.´

"He was late because he was talking with the Uchiha himself!" Kiba exclaimed, "Yes, you heard right. He talked with ´The Great Sasuke Uchiha´!"

"You talked with Uchiha?" Lee said, looking towards Naruto, just after he had thrown the basketball toward the net. What he didn´t see was that the ball hit the back board and rebounded back into his face. Lee moaned slightly around his wound from the ball, but then still inquiring to Naruto. The ball bounced over to Naruto and he grabbed it.

"I *mumpf* thought *mumpf* that *mumpf* you hated *mumpf* that guy *mumpf,*" Chouji said thoughtfully, as he stuffed his face with potato chips.

"I do hate him!" Naruto said quickly.

"Then why were you talking to him?" Shikamaru asked, sounding as if his interest wasn´t in it, which it actually was.

"Um ... because ... uh ..." Naruto began, but he couldn´t tell them that he would be kicked out of school, if he didn´t pass the next test, and that Sasuke had offered to help him - which he still wondered why - could he?

Instead of answering, Naruto dribbled basketball toward the basket and scored. It was not long before they all started to follow along and play. Naruto was thank full that they didn´t ask any more questions about Sasuke.

Xxx

Naruto dribbled past Shikamaru (which was not the hardest thing in the world) got Rock Lee with the good old feint: ´Look! There´s a bird!´ and thumped the ball to the bottom of the net, slam-dunk. He seized solid metal rod that held the net up, and hung a bit, just dangling there. He jumped down when he heard his mobile ringing.

"Naruto speaking," Naruto said, a big grin on his lips when he saw that Kiba stood and grimaced at him.

"Hello, Naruto. It´s Sasuke," Came from the other end of the line.

´How the hell did he get my number?´ Thought Naruto, but listened to what Sasuke had to say.

"I was wondering if you could come over to the gym right now? Then we could go back to your place and do some schoolwork," Sasuke spoke. Naruto noticed that there was a lot of noise and yelling in the background.

"Can´t it be a little later? I´m in the middle of something right now," Naruto said, knowing that he would rather play basketball with the guys than to do schoolwork with Sasuke.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Sasuke asked short, and didn´t take no for an answer.

"Okay, okay. I coming now, "Naruto said reluctantly.

"Okay. See ya!" Sasuke said and hang up.

Naruto just stood and stared at his mobile for a while. To have Sasuke to help him meant that he really had to slave through. But why would Sasuke help him, anyway? It was not because they were friends or anything, that´s for sure. He would have understood if he had to pay to get Sasuke to help him. But this cost him nothing. Naruto slowly began to wonder what Sasuke´s plan was. What was he playing?

"Hey, Naruto! Who was it?" Kiba asked, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Uh, my father," Naruto lied. "I have to go home now. See ya!"

They said all said their short and normal goodbye. Or all, except for Sai. Sai´s goodbye sounded like this: "Hey, Naruto? I´ve drawn your penis!" and showed him a drawing of an ultimately small penis.

Naruto freaked out and swore that he would kill him, but he was just stopped by Kiba and Rock Lee before he had the chance.

* * *

Yes! Sai loves peinses! Choji eats! And Shikamaru is lazy! - I got that right!


	5. Watch and learn from the professional

Well, now that Naruto was playing basket ball, then Sasuke should too. And he is _so _much better than Naruto... or _not_.. well at least not always.

* * *

When Naruto enters the gym, he´s overwhelmed by a lot of things. The hot air, which badly affected his light, cooled face. A lot of shouting, which resulted in a loud confusion of noise, that slowly crept into his ear canal. And the strong smell of sweat, that burned in his nostrils.

He looked around a little, seeing people on the court playing basket ball, and the spectators surround the ongoing game and cheering on the two current teams playing. In the middle of the crowd he saw a girl with pink hair, he recognized her immediately. It was Sakura.

She sat with Ino, Tenten and another girl that he had never seen before. He could hear Sakura´s raw voice shouting the name: "Sasuke!". That might mean that Sasuke was playing. This was the first time, since he entered the gym, that he studied the players. He could not really recognize any of them. Well, there was Neji and ... uh… hm ... that was about it.

In the middle of the court, surrounded by a lot of players, was Sasuke. He started to dribble toward the opponent´s goal; every one of Sasuke movements was so elegant and smooth that Naruto thought it was a lie. Sasuke couldn´t possibly move in such a way could he? He could then not be handsome, rich AND athletic. Naruto threw an extra look at the raven. Yes, it´s definitely Sasuke. No doubt about it. He could recognize the dominance and attitude anywhere.

While Sasuke twisted between the players, Naruto wondered about how he could make it look so complicated and still ... so easy, in a way. It was so amazing how he just slid in between the players. How his black hair still was continuing in one direction, but he dribbled in the other direction. And how his eyes were flashing from the ball to the basket, and back again. The whole world went into slow motion when he did that… Sasuke was FANTASTIC.

Naruto was afraid to move his eyes, yes, even afraid to blink. He would not miss a single move Sasuke made. Sasuke jumped up and threw the ball, it making it to the bottom of the net just before they heard a high humming, and the match was ended. Sasuke´s team had won.

The crowd cheered loudly, but Naruto just stood, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be completely indifferent about the fact that his team had won. He still had an emotionless expression on his face. Was he not at all pleased to have won?

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and the other girl ran onto the court, along with the other spectators, to celebrate the victory. Sakura ran straight to Sasuke and hugged him. Naruto did not know why, but as he saw her hug Sasuke, he felt that someone was tearing his heart out. It hurt and he wanted to go and pull her away from Sasuke and take him somewhere where they could be… Just the two of them… Alone… Without a pink haired bitch to interfere.

But he was just standing there, looking from a distance. Naruto was relieved when Sasuke pushed Sakura quickly away, his eyes searching around the gym for something.

After a short search, Sasuke´s onyx eyes meet Naruto´s ocean eyes. His lips pulled into a small smile. But the smile lasted only briefly, before he had his blank and serious face back on. He made his way through the jubilant crowd and toward Naruto. When Sasuke reached Naruto, Naruto could see that his skin glistened with sweat.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke said in his cool manner.

"Sasuke-Teme! Why rush so much to get me here, you were still playing basketball when I came?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"It´s simple, Usuratonkachi. I just thought you should see how the PROFESSIONALS play," Sasuke said teasingly, but somehow at the same time cold.

"Why you-" Naruto began and wanted to plant a fist in the middle of the Uchiha´s pretty face.

"Then you can compare it to when you and your loser friends are playing," Sasuke said.

Naruto´s eyes flamed up. He had really wanted to kill Sasuke. But, he had promised him that he would help him with his schoolwork.

"I going to go and get changed. You can wait here," Sasuke said before he steeped past Naruto and walked toward the locker room.

* * *

Sasuke thinks he is so much better. Poor Naru, always getting shit in his head..


	6. The nice guys can't always be trusted

I just want to tell you that I have NOTHING against Kakashi!

* * *

Naruto sat at one of the benches, there were inside the hall. Dangling with his legs. Man, it was boring. Sasuke might want to hurry up a little. The hall was already cleared of people. There was only one person besides Naruto. It was a man with white hair. He had a mask to cover his mouth and left eye was covered with a black headband. He slowly began to walk towards Naruto. Naruto was too busy looking at his dangling feet, so he didn't realize that the man sat down beside him. It was only when he began to speak, that Naruto saw him, but it was not in a good way, he became so frightened that he fell down the bench.

What the man said was, "Oh, I have never seen you before, who are you? My name is Kakashi by the way." Naruto looked suspiciously at Kakashi. Where the hell did he popped out from? He rose up from the floor and sat down on the bench again, but a piece away from Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a big grin, but still with a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes.

"Naruto, was it?" he asked, he continued to talk as soon as Naruto nodded, "Was it the first time you saw us play?"

"Yes, it was the first time I saw you play. But to be honest, didn´t I came to see the match, I should meet with Sasuke." Naruto said, blushing slightly when he discovered that he had received it to sound as he should on a date with Sasuke.

"It´s good to see that Sasuke finally got a friend." Kakashi said. Naruto could see by his eye, that he smiled. Kakashi lowered his voice, to be sure that no one heard it, "To be honest, I don´t think that Sasuke and Neji are friends, it doesn´t look like that they like each other."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with big eyes. Did he mean that Sasuke didn´t have friends? But he was the school's most popular guy. How can he be so popular when he has no friends, not even a single one?

"Do you say that Sasuke doesn´t have any friends?" Naruto asked, waiting for a reply with big eyes.

"He has fans, but-" Kakashi started but was interrupted by a voice, which rang up throughout the hall.

"Hey! Coach Kakashi! Stop tormenting Naruto," Sasuke said as he came up to them. His black hair was still wet and when he moved his head, there fell tiny crystallike drops down from it.

"Hey Sasuke, how was the bath?" Kakashi asked, he sounded completely different than before. More cold and indifferent.

"It´s none of your business? Come on Naruto, we are leaving." Sasuke said. His voice was cold and hard as he turned to Kakashi, but it became softer, still cold but soft, when he spoke to Naruto.

"But-" Naruto began protesting.

"I said: Come on Naruto." Sasuke said and took Naruto´s hand and began dragging him away from Kakashi. Naruto was tomato red in the face as he looked at Sasuke's perfect, pale hand that held his own browner hand in a tight grip.

It was beginning to rain outside, but neither stopped nor lowered Sasuke the pace. It seemed only to increase. While Sasuke waded out, Naruto stumbled behind him. He was forced to keep up with Sasuke, since he hadn´t released Naruto´s hand yet.

"Sasuke, can´t we slow down a little?" Naruto asked regret. The sound of the Naruto voice stopped Sasuke.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered softly as he looked down at his feet. His hand let slowly go off Naruto´s hand.

"What was all that about, Sasuke-teme? We just talked." Naruto asked angry and raised his voice a little, without he noticed it. There was no answer, beyond silence. The only sound you could hear was the rain that crashed down.

"Stay away from him, Naruto. He is a big perverted motherfucker." Sasuke said as he looked Naruto directly in the eye. His voice was as cold as ice. His eyes were just as cold as his voice. Naruto looked down at the ground. He didn't like that Sasuke was so cold and dark. He didn´t even call him dobe, loser, Usuratonkachi or another nickname. Had Kakashi done something to Sasuke? But he seemed so friendly. Naruto couldn´t get it to fit together. But there might be something in between those two, that got Sasuke to react like this. Naruto took gently Sasukes hand and pulled him away. To Naruto´s surprise Sasuke didn´t protested. He didn´t even struggle against. He just followed obediently after Naruto, while he looked down into the ground.

* * *

Aww they are holding hands~


	7. Like father, like son

I really like Naruto's father, Minato. I think that he is the best father you can wish for!

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he stepped through the door with Sasuke right behind him. They were soaked from all the rain. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. His black eyes were locked at their hands, there still were linked together. When he noticed Naruto glance, he looked up towards the azure eyes.

"What are you looking at, loser?" Sasuke smirked boldly.

Naruto ignored the comment and sent him a big smile. He was just glad, that Sasuke was his old self again. Sasuke just uttered a 'hn' and turned his head away. Naruto started pulling Sasuke out toward the kitchen, where he was immediately drawn into an embrace.

"Naruto! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Minato exclaimed as his embrace became closer.

"D- dad, c-can't breathe ..." Naruto gasped as he tried to wrap himself out of his father's firm embrace.

Minato immediately let go of Naruto and he sent him a big smile that reminded of Naruto's smile. He tilted his head, still with a smile on the lips. "You are quite wet, Naruto." He said softly.

Sasuke let go of Naruto hand and looked at their father-and-son-relationship. He had never seen one that had been so close before. It was not something that reminded of that him, and his father had - if you could call it a relationship. Naruto and his father were as similar as two drops of water, well, his father's hair was a little longer than Naruto's, but they had the same big smile and the same deep blue eyes that were filled with joy. It would also appear that their personalities were very similar. They had both the same personality.

"Who is your friend, Naruto?" Minato asked and looked toward Sasuke.

"That's Sasuke," replied Naruto, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"That rich, bloated fool, you always are complaining over?" Minato asked, without thinking about the fact that Sasuke could hear him.

"Dad!" Naruto exclaimed and looked over at Sasuke, hoping he hadn't heard it, but knew from the ice cold eyes, that he'd received from Sasuke, that he had heard him.

Minato walked toward Sasuke and gave him his hand. "I am Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. Nice to meet you, Sasuke." he said. There again was a big smile sitting on his lips, a smile exactly alike to Naruto's.

"It's also nice to meet you, Minato," Sasuke said, "I think." He added low.

"Teme, drop the attitude," Naruto cried angry and clenched his fist.

"Why do you always have be so noisy, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked and gave him a demeaning look.

"Why you-" Naruto began, but was being interrupted, when his father's laughter rang up throughout the room.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked angrily.

"It's nothing." Minato said before he started to change topic, "Sasuke, would you like to be here for dinner?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sasuke said friendly, "Naruto and I have a project together, so I'm just here to work on it."

"Okay, well then, enjoy your work." Minato said and walked into the kitchen again.

"Ne, Sasuke, why did you lie to my father?" Naruto asked.

"Shouldn't I have done that?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head.

"No, it's not that you shouldn't have lied. I am glad that you did cover for me ... but, why did you do that?" Naruto said.

"I do not know," replied Sasuke and held a brief break, while he thought for a moment, "I just guess it's because, I know how it feels when your father is disappointed at you."

Naruto's father was not one that easily gets disappointed, but he was always a little disappointed, when he saw that Naruto characters hadn't become better. Naruto hated the disappointed look, he sent him every time he saw his characters. Although he tried to cover it with a big smile, his eyes were still disappointed.

"How do you know, how it feels?" Naruto asked and closed the door behind them as they entered the room Naruto, "You're always so perfect."

'Not as perfect as you think.' Sasuke thought, but let it remain in his thoughts. "Naruto, do you have some dry clothes, I can borrow?" Sasuke asked when he discovered that his clothes were still wet.

"Sure." Naruto said and began to rummage around in his closet. He handed Sasuke a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Naruto took an orange T-shirt and a pair of white shorts up for himself.

"Which test shall you have first?" Sasuke asked when they had changed. Naruto had a slightly pink blush across his cheeks, which he had had ever since he had seen Sasuke's muscular torso.

"Biology," Naruto said, as he sat down at the office chair that stood by his desk, "It's a test about the digestive system."

"So what do you need help with?" Sasuke asked and sat down on Naruto bed.

"..." Naruto didn't answer, but just looked down on the floor, that was underneath his feet.

"All of it?" Sasuke asked, "Didn't you learn about it at school?"

"Yes, but I did not understand anything, of what Iruka-sensei was talking about." Naruto answered shamefully. "All the Latin word confuses me and makes things even harder and more complicated. I would have understood, if I only knew what all the things he talked about were."

Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. He just needed to get it explained in another way. While Sasuke began to explain how the whole process worked, with some words that Naruto could understand, Naruto sat and looked fascinated at him and listened attentively, so he could remember everything Sasuke said.

"Naruto, the food is ready!" cried a voice, but the voice belonged to no Minato, it belonged to another, Sasuke didn't know.

"I'll come in a minute, Pervy Sage!" Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. "Pervy Sage?"

"It's my uncle." Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded. He didn't need to know, why he did call his uncle so.

"I also have to get home." Sasuke said and stood up from Naruto bed. He walked over to Naruto. His dark eyes burned in Naruto azure blue. Sasuke put his warm, pale, perfect hand on Naruto cheek. His thumb rubbed lightly over one of naruto whisker. Sasuke's face slowly moved closer to Naruto's. He lightly pressed his firm lips against Naruto's soft ones. The kiss was short and before Naruto did noticed what was happening, Sasuke broke the kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. A smirk played across Sasuke lips before he walked out of the Naruto room.

Naruto's cheeks flushed as he realized what Sasuke just had done. "Hey! Get back here, Sasu-Teme!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke, but he couldn't hold back a shy smile.

* * *

They kissed! ... Or Sasuke kissed Naruto! But it's still a kiss! _


	8. Food fight and foes

I see, Kiba as Naruto's friend, who like to trease him a lot.

* * *

"Damn that Kiba," Naruto muttered angrily as he tried to devise a plan on how he should get his bag down from the tree, Kiba had thrown it up in. The bag was too high for to Naruto to reach it, Naruto himself decided to climb up the tree to retrieve it. Now Naruto was extremely on the branch where his bag was hanging. He stretched to reach the bag. Just as his fingers were about to touch it, Naruto got over balance and fell to the ground.

"Ya know, it's not very smart of you to lie on the ground, right, Naru?" Sasuke stood and looked at Naruto, who was lying on the ground.

"Yes, I know that, Sasu-teme. But I fell, I didn't just LIE me on the ground." Naruto's irritation at Kiba slowly started, to going beyond Sasuke. Nauto sat cross-legged, as a question popped up in his head. "Ne, Sasuke, why are you so late?"

"We'd better get going to our class, Naruto." Sasuke said and avoided the question. He handed Naruto his hand to help him up. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and Sasuke pulled him up. But instead of letting go of Naruto's hand, he pulled Naruto into a kiss.

As soon as their lips parted, Naruto shouted: "Not here, Sasu-teme!"

A simper played over Sasuke's lips. "Oh, so you DO like me, Naru~?" Sasuke purred.

"Wha- I didn't said that!" Naruto exclaimed, but his flushed cheeks revealed him.

"Hn. I knew it." Sasuke said and smiled with satisfaction. "Come on, Usuratonkachi, we have to go to class." Sasuke started walking toward the school.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto started running after him.  
"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to Naruto.

"Um, Sasuke, will you help me with something?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his neck and his cheeks began to get a pink tint.

"Hmm?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"My bag is on a way ended up in a tree ... he he ..." Naruto muttered shamefacedly.

Sasuke sighed. "Usuratonkachi ..."

After having bought some ramen, Naruto began to move toward his table. Just wait Kiba! I'm gonna payback He should not get away with throwing his bag up in a tree. A malicious plan began to shape itself in Naruto's head. And it had something to do with the ramen, he had just had bought.

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice called. Naruto turned to see the raven standing right behind him. "Will you sit at my table?" Sasuke asked, and had already grabbed Naruto's wrist and started pulling him toward his table. But when Naruto wriggled free from Sasuke's grip, Sasuke stopped and turned towards Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't misunderstand me Sasuke. I would really like to eat lunch with you, um, it's just that I shall made something up with Kiba." Naruto said quickly, so Sasuke didn't think that he rejected him.

"It's okay. I just sit at your table." Sasuke said and wouldn't let an idiot as dumb Kiba spoil his time with Naruto.

"I'm glad you- Hey, where are you going?" Naruto shouted, as he saw, that Sasuke was walking towards the table where Kiba and the others sat.

"As I said, I sit at your table today, Naruto." Sasuke answered and began to pull Naruto with him.  
Kiba was in the middle of a laugh, interrupted by himself, when he saw that Naruto came to their table, pulled by Sasuke Uchiha!

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Kiba asked angrily, as Naruto sat opposite Kiba and Sasuke sat beside Naruto. "Aren't ya too busy, to be a great, brilliant bastard?"

"Shut it, Inuzuka! I-" Sasuke began but was interrupted when Kiba shouted a huge roar, as some ramen hit Kiba's face. It was Naruto, who had put ramen on a spoon and then had thrown it after Kiba.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba shouted and stood up from his chair and looked at Naruto with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Payback." Naruto replied boldly, with a big smile on his lips as he began to laugh loudly of Kiba's expression. The laughter spread around the table. Even Sasuke let a low chuckle escape his lips.

"But it was HOT, you little shit!" Kiba was ready to throw himself over Naruto.

"Calm down, Kiba." Sai began, "It is not Naruto's fault that he can't think, because he doesn't have a penis."

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled and threw some ramen after Sai. It hit Sai's shirt, leaving a big stain of ramen.

"Why so angry, Mr. No-Penis?"

Now was Sasuke laughing, just high enough to that Naruto could hear it.

"What are you laughing at, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, "You lucky that I don't wonna throw away more of my precious ramen! But still, I did not think that my payback has been bad enough ..." Naruto looked towards Kiba with a twinkle in his eyes. It took less than a few seconds, before Naruto threw some more ramen after Kiba. It hit Kiba's face with the Slash. Kiba took one of his riceballs and threw it at Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as rice hit his cheek. "I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto threw some more ramen after Kiba, but this time Kiba avoided it and it hit a boy who sat at the table behind. It was not long before the food fight was doomed. Sasuke knew there would be big problems, if they get caught, so he began to run out at the canteen with Naruto.

XXX

At Sasuke's old table, its members sat and watched the food fight with their eyes. They were obvious for the superior to attend it. But it wasn't the food fight they were interested in. It was Sasuke and Naruto, they were interested in.

"Why is my Sasuke with that idiot?" Ino asked. She followed the blonde with a death glare.

"Excuse me Ino-pig, I think you must have misunderstood something. Sasuke is mine! Not yours!" Sakura said, after that Ino and Sakura started a quarrel.

"What should we do about it, Neji?" Ten Ten asked, as she linked her fingers with Neji's. "He is the leader of our group, after all. Why do you think he would sit with a group that is that low?"

"I do not know, Ten Ten." Neji said as his gaze locked on the blond boy who ran by Sasuke's side. "But I think it has something to do with that Naruto Uzumaki kid. Whatever, we need to separate them. We need Sasuke as leader of this group. "

* * *

Well, Naruto don't know if him and Sasuke are dating or not. So that's why he seems to ignore Sasuke's kiss


	9. Fleet

Well, I better say that I have nothing against Neji. The only persons I have anything against are: Sakura, Karin, Matsuri and Suri

* * *

Sasuke pulled Naruto with him out to the hallway. They stopped, when they rounded a corner, to catch their breath. It only took a few seconds before Naruto broke out in laughter.

"Did you see Kiba's face, when I threw ramen at him?" Naruto asked, and tried to control his laughter flip, but failed. "Ha ha, it was the priceless."

The joy shone out of Naruto's ocean blue eyes. A faint smile played on Sasuke's lips as he saw all the joy that shone out of Naruto. With so much joy beside one, it was impossible to avoid being infected. His big smile made you feel that you were something special. A few grains, there was sitting on Naruto's cheek, caught Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto, you have something right here." Sasuke said and pointed at his cheek.

"Oh," Naruto tried to reach it with his tongue, "Is it gone now?"

"No, it's still there." Sasuke answered, shook his head and sighed resignedly. "Here, let me take it."

He put his hand on the opposite cheek of it was rice, to keep Naruto's face still. Slowly he licked the rice, from Kiba's riceball, of Naruto's cheek. Sasuke smirked contentedly. "Got it." He whispered into Naruto's ear.

A deep flush spread over Naruto's cheeks. "Teme, you're SO gay!" Naruto shouted, to hide how embarrassed he was.

"So what?" Sasuke asked, in an indifferent tone.

"You're really gay?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Well, duh! You're really slow-witted, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said in a superior tone, "Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm gay?"

"No, it's perfect." Naruto answered with a big smile. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! When did you start being gay?" Sasuke asked, by surprise of kiss.

"Sasuke, I'm not gay." Naruto said and shook his head as if it were obvious.

"You're not?" Sasuke asked and lifted one of her slim, black eyebrows.

"Nope! I'm bisexual," said Naruto, with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I have always been. The only reason I ignored your kisses, was because I thought it was a joke."

"A joke?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"You never know." Naruto shrugged.

"So, you like me?"

"Well, yeah."

A sly smile spread over Sasuke's lips. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom. He pushed gently Naruto up the teacher's desk; there was standing at the front of the room. His long, nimble fingers stroked Naruto's whiskers. His face got closer to Naruto's. So close that their nose tip touched each other. He could feel Naruto's warm and humid breath on her lips. It smelled a little of ... ramen?

He ignored the smell and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto kissed back eagerly, hoping that he would soon get the chance to meet Sasuke tongue. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. To do the kiss more passionately. Sasuke gently sipped a Naruto's bottom lip, asking for permission, which he quickly got. He let his tongue slip into Naruto's mouth. Examined every corner before it started to a battle with Naruto's tongue for domination. But the fight escalated into a heated and seductive dance.

Xxx

Inside the canteen Neji sat and pondered on how he should get Sasuke back in the group. He sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ten Ten asked, as he started walking toward the end of the canteen.

"To class. Lunch break is nevertheless over soon." He answered briefly and moved on.

Ten Ten sighed. She wished that her boyfriend would tell her something about what was happening in his head.

Hinata glanced nervously after Neji. She had the feeling that he would hurt Naruto, to get Sasuke back in the group. She stood up and silently followed her cousin. When she saw Neji a little further along at the hallway, she quickly hid behind a corner.

"What do you want , Hinata?" Neji asked and stopped.

"Y- you d- d- don't h- h-hurt N- Naruto, r- right?" Hinata asked nervously. She didn't want that Naruto was hurt, just so the group could get Sasuke back.

"Hinata. Just stay out of this. It's none of business." Neji answered cold and walked away. Leaving an anxious Hinata behind.

Neji stopped before the door to the classroom. He could hear someone moaning from inside the classroom. Hmm, it was probably just someone that tried to have a secret relationship. His hand closed around the handle and didn't care that he would crash into something he shouldn't see. But the vision he saw, when he had opened the door, shocked him. It was not just a normal boy-girl relationship. But a boy-boy relationship. Sasuke Uchiha kissed Naruto Uzumaki!

This was ... perfect! He took his phone and took a picture of them. He backed out of the classroom and closed the door quietly behind him. When he saw the picture, which lit up the phone's display, he smiled contentedly. Now he knew how he would get Sasuke back to the group.

* * *

Bad Neji! Delte that picture... or give it to me :D


	10. Facebook and a delicious torso

Well I don't use Facebook much... but I know that you can take tests on it

* * *

Naruto sat in the Japanese lesson and yawned. God, it was boring. Each student had been provided with a computer so they could get started on the essay, there will be homework to the week after. Naruto had written the title, and ... well, that was about it. There were still 10 minutes left of the lesson, so Naruto decided to go on Facebook. He decided to take a test on his friends' deepest secrets. It read: Sasuke is watching porn every night. Naruto had a hard time trying to keep a laugh back and added the comment: 'Like we didn't know that'.

He glanced over at Sasuke, who had finished his essay long ago. To Naruto's luck, he was also logged on Facebook. He kept a close eye on Sasuke's face expression there changed for emotionless to pissed off. Sasuke typed something into the computer. The next Naruto know, was that Sasuke had added a comment to what Naruto had just published.

Sasuke: WTF? No way! Why are you taking such stupid test-things?

Naruto: Because they're fun, fun, FUN!

Sasuke: Noo? They're STUPID! And lairs!

Naruto: Some of them are… but not THIS one xD

Sasuke: No, this one is lying!

Naruto: YOU'RE lying!

Sasuke: Hell no!

Naruto: Yes you are! Stupid ass bitch!

Sasuke: OH! Go to hell!

Naruto: I'll see you there… unless you're busy watching porn of course :P

Sasuke: Yeah, sure. Cause I'm a bad boy, right?

Naruto: All I know is that you are a big pervert!

Sasuke was just about to write a comeback when the bell rang and the school ended. All the students closed their computer and rushed out of the classroom. Sasuke turned around to look after his annoying blonde, but saw that he was already gone. Like the rest of the class. He rose from his seat and ran after Naruto. Sasuke ran outside the school and spotted Naruto. He was talking with his friends. Sasuke was about to run over to him, when he was greeted by his fangirls.

Naruto was discussing with Kiba, about what there was the clammiest about Orochimaru; the fact that he was a pedophile, or his long, curly tongue. Eventually they agreed that both things were the most disgusting. They heard a lot of girl squeal, but since they heard them every day, they ignored them. It was probably just one of the popular boys who had been captured by them.

"Naruto, would you like to play basketball?" Lee asked when he and the rest of the boy group began moving toward the pitch.

"Like to, cannot. I gotta get something for my dad." Naruto answered and sighed. He still couldn't understand why his father had asked him to shop for him, when he didn't have a job and was home all day long.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Naruto! And remember: be youthful." Rock Lee said, and then he started race toward the basketball court.

Naruto sighed. He really wanted to play basketball with the others, but not enough that he should shop for his dad, he should also study to the biology test tomorrow. It seemed that he needed Sasuke's help again today. Not that he did mind at all. By the way, where is Sasuke?

"Naruto!" a voice cried behind him, the voice belonged to Sasuke.

Naruto turned toward Sasuke. "Hey Sasu- What happened to you?" Sasuke looked like something the cat just had dragged in. His shirt was in tatters and his hair was messy.

"Just some fangirl." Sasuke said and shrugged, "Lucky that I always bring an extra shrit." He began to pull the tattered shirt over his head in an easy and elegant movement. Naruto looked in awe at Sasuke's pale, sculpted torso. He had to exert himself a lot, to resist the urge to touch his nice muscles. Sasuke noticed Naruto's gaze and smirked. "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto nodded. "Uh-huh." He was still quite lost in what he saw.

"Come on. You can touch it if you want to." Sasuke said devious. If Naruto reacted like that every time he saw his torso, he would quickly get him convinced to have sex with him.

Naruto snapped out of it. "Sasuke you pervert!" Naruto shouted and sulked. He started to look Sasuke's bag to find the extra shirt that Sasuke had been spoken of.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked and lifted a narrow, black eyebrow over Naruto's mood shifts. He got the answer when Naruto threw a black T-shirt in his face. Sasuke sighed as he put it on. "You know, it was just a joke, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmph." Was the only response he got and Naruto turned his back on him.

"Aww. Come on, Naruto. Do not be so mad at me." Sasuke begged, put his hands around Naruto's waist and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Will you help me shopping?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke answered and let his lips cuddle in the golden, fluffy hair.

"Okay, then I won't be mad at you!" Naruto replied glad. He took Sasuke's hand and began dragging him away. "Come on, we must hurry. We shall also have time to do my homework."

* * *

Lol Naruto is drooling at Sasuke's torso


	11. Shopping and oranges

Well, I like food shopping, but I always get lost...

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke went to the mall hand in hand. Naruto with a big smile on his lips. Sasuke with a stone face. Naruto took up at note from his bag, which his father had given him when he was on his way out the door this morning. There was written three things on the note: Milk, vegetables - his father had suddenly got this crazy idea that they should start to eat healthily. What was wrong with eating ramen? - And fruit - as his father said, six a day makes the life better. Bah! After Naruto's view, you could easily live on ramen. And only ramen. All the thought of ramen made Naruto hungry. His gaze slid onto Sasuke and his smile widened. He would try to lure Sasuke to buy some ramen for him. But how?

Sasuke took the note out of Naruto's hand and skimmed through it. He quickly selected a shop. "Come on, Dobe. We can buy everything in the store over there." He gave Naruto's hand a squeeze and led him towards the shop.

Naruto had trouble choosing what kind of fruit he should buy. "Ew! How can people eat such a thing? It's disgusting!"

"That things called a censure, Dobe." Sasuke said and sighed. The idiot had studied every fruit and given every one of them a critical comment. Had he never seen a fruit before or what? No, was the most obvious answer.

"Are you absolutely sure that it's not toxic?" Naruto asked and gave the oval brown fruit a disgusted look. "It looks like a shit or something like that - Hey! Sasuke! Look at the beautiful fruit over there!" Naruto yelled and ran over to the oranges.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the orange-loving blonde. 'Remind me to never go shopping with him again.' It had been a couple hours since they had chosen the vegetables they should buy - which also took much damn time. If he was lucky, Naruto chose to buy oranges right away, and then they only needed to get the milk.

"Sasuke! What is the fruit here called then?" Naruto asked and held an orange up. It was obvious that he already was crazy about it.

"That, loser, is an orange." Sasuke answered.

"I know what color it has, teme! I asked about its name!" Naruto cried irritated.

"That is its name, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied resignedly, "You want it or not?"

"Fine. So we say that it is its name. But it's still a color." Naruto said and pouted, "Of course I'll buy them. It's the only fruit that looks edible."

"Good. Then we just need the milk." Sasuke said and started walking, towards the dairy department.  
"And ramen!" Naruto added "I know where I can get that. I'll be back in a minute!" He started to run.

"Wait! Naruto! That was not on the note!" Sasuke shouted after him. But Naruto was already gone. He sighed and picked a random milk. He better look after Naruto. As Sasuke walked around, looking for Naruto, there came a message on the loudspeakers. The voice that spoke in the loudspeakers sounded coincidentally much as Naruto's. "Sasuke-teme! Where are you? You better get your ass over here or else-!"

There was a high, shrill sound. It seemed that Naruto was fighting over the microphone. Sasuke figured that Naruto had lost the battle when a woman's voice was heard in the microphone: "Sasuke Uchiha, please come to the center office."

A pair of eyes slid toward Sasuke when he was fairly well known in the neighborhood. His father was the owner of a large company, after all.

"That Dobe." Sasuke growled softly. He paid for their milk and walked toward the center office.

Naruto sat on a chair. He dangled lightly with the legs. Sasuke gotta hurry a little, before he died of boredom. Beside the chair he sat on, stood a carrier bag, with the things, that he had bought. More than half of its content consisted of cup noodles. The only thing he lacked was the milk - oh, and Sasuke. Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw Sasuke. He grabbed the carry bag and ran towards Sasuke. Without thinking it through, he threw himself around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke! You found me! My hero!"

"Whatever." Sasuke answered. His voice sounded just as numb as it used to, but a pink nuance had spread over his cheeks.

"Dad! Pervy sage! I'm home!" Naruto shouted, as he and Sasuke entered through the front door.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Minato said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Hi, Sasuke." He added when he saw Sasuke. A friendly smile played across his lips.

"We got the stuff." Naruto said and handed the bag to his father. "Sasuke helped me pick the vegetables." He smiled proudly.

Minato chuckled lightly as he looked in the bag. "Naruto, I can't remember that I wrote 'cup noodles' on the note."

Naruto grinned sheepish as he scratched his head. "I've remembered the other things too."

"A dozen oranges?" Minato said.

"So they ARE named oranges?" Naruto asked surprised.

"That was what I said, Dobe." Sasuke said resignedly. "Well I'd better go home." He planted a light kiss on Naruto's lips.

"What about my homework?" Naruto asked.

"We'll do them tomorrow." Sasuke replayed, gave him another soft kiss, and he walked off.

Naruto's was cheeks flushed. He waved to Sasuke, who was already far away. As he closed the door, Minato watched him with wide eyes.

"Naruto, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

Uh-oh! What are you gonna tell him Naruto?


	12. The difference of gay and bi

Naruto's gaze was fixed on his father's smooth face. He had just told him that he was dating Sasuke. Now he just waited for his father's reaction. And right now it seemed that it could go both ways. If his father's reaction was positive, it would be a relief. But if, however, was negative, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was to keep his fingers crossed and hope that his father was positive. A smile formed slowly at Minato's lips.

"What's up with the serious face, Naruto?" he chuckled lightly, "What's so dangerous, by telling your father that you have a boyfriend?"

"So you're not mad at me?" Naruto asked, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Minato asked and tousled his son's blond hair, "When you're happy, I'm happy! You are happy to be with Sasuke, right?"

Naruto nodded, while a pink color spread across his cheeks. "I'm very happy."

"And this is how it should be." Minato smiled big, "What kind of father would I be, if I forbid you to be with the person, who makes you happy, just because you're gay?"

"BI! I'm bisexual!" Naruto corrected.

Minato let go of a laugh, "If you say so, Naruto. If you say so."

Naruto pouted, "Ne, pervy sage! Just because a person's lover is a boy, it doesn't mean that you are gay, right?" He turned to his uncle, who until now, had stayed out of the conversation. It was a conversation between father and son, he argued.

"Yes, Naruto. You could be dating a boy, without being gay. That is what it means to be bisexual. That you are into both sexes-" Jiraiya began.

"And I am! I was in love with Sakura when I was little, remember?" Naruto broke in.

"Listen Naruto. Right now you're in something called 'puberty' and-" Jiraiya sighed as Naruto once again interrupted him.

"I know what it's called! Just get to the point already, pervy sage!"

"And it's during the puberty, you get to know your sexuality. Even if you were in love with Sakura when you were younger, it does not mean, that you still find girls attractive. And if you're not sexually attracted to girls anymore, you are simply gay." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something. But he closed it quickly again, because he couldn't think of anything to say. He HAD nothing to say in his defense. Recently, he had only thought that girls were annoying. When he and Kiba had looked at pornographic magazines, he had thought it was boring. After P.E., he had secretly looked at the boys' genitals, and found it very enjoyable.

"I AM GAY!" Naruto exclaimed after some time.

"And it's absolutely okay." Minato said and laid a hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"But now the house will never come to teem with beautiful, young girls." Jiraiya muttered.

"If you want to look at girls, why don't you get a girlfriend yourself?" Naruto asked, annoyed by his uncle's perverse mind.

"It is too difficult to get a girlfriend. They expect too much of you." Jiraiya told.

"But isn't difficult to spy on them, so you can use them to your 'research'?" Naruto asked in disbelief. There was a time when Jiraiya had done some 'research' to his perverted book, and he had come home with a broken wrist. If that wasn't difficult, what was difficult then?

"Hmph. You don't know anything about real art." Jiraiya muttered.  
Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Naruto," Minato spoke, to get the blonde teen's attention.

"Hmm?" Naruto took his tongue back into his own mouth, and looked at his father.

"I am sure- No! I KNOW that your mother also would be happy to know, that you've got a boyfriend who loves you. "Minato said, with a loving gaze.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Dad!" But after that, his eyes sad, "I wish she was here so she could meet Sasuke."

"So do I, Naruto." Minato said and hugged Naruto, "But I am sure she is watching us."

Naruto nodded and smiled at his father. He always knew how to cheer him up when they talked about his mother. He always got sad when they talk about her. But it wasn't only normal to miss people, when they are dead?

* * *

So Minato is totally okay with Naruto being gay!  
He is a nice dad! I wish that he was my dad! Never mind!

Naruto and Jiraiya had something close to the talk _

Oh, and Kushina is dead T_T


	13. Don't want public attention

This is a week after last chapter

* * *

Sasuke stood by his locker, and looked after Naruto. He had arrived early at school, just to be sure that he could see Naruto before the first lesson began. A lot of students walked past him, but none of them was his beloved Naruto. Sasuke sighed. Why would his dobe always be late? If he got a detention because he was late, it meant that they had less time together. When Naruto came, Sasuke would ask him, if they should go to Sasuke's place.

They had been going out for just about a week now and they had only been at Naruto's. Naruto's father had been friendly to him ever since he had helped Naruto with the shopping. He had off course been nice towards him from the beginning. But for some reason, he was even more kind to him than usual. Sasuke had also meet Naruto's uncle Jiraiya, or "Pervy Sage" as Naruto called him. And Sasuke had quickly found out why Naruto called him that. He was a bigger pervert than Kakashi. And Kakashi was otherwise a huge pervert, because he had... But THAT didn't matter. Sasuke had Naruto now, and it was all that mattered.

Sasuke saw Naruto and immediately went over to him. Naruto was talking to Kiba. They were planning a water balloon fight, which would take place in the dining break. When Kiba saw Sasuke, he found an excuse so he could avoid the Uchiha. They hated each other as much as ever. While Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba, he noticed a pair of muscular arms swerve around his waist. He knew right away who they belonged to, and tried to squirm free. But they did not let go of Naruto.  
"Good morning, dobe." Sasuke breathed into the blonde's ear. He pressed his body a little closer toward Naruto's back.

"Teme, let go. We are at school." Naruto snapped, while he still tried to get out of Sasuke's embrace. A blush was played across his cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and loosened his grip, so Naruto could easily slip out of the embrace. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Very happy." Naruto said and smiled. His cheeks still had a pink hue. He was glad that Sasuke respected that he wouldn't do anything in public. But sometimes had Naruto reminded him about it.

"So Naruto, how about we go to my place today?" Sasuke asked, as they began to go to the first lesson.

"You want that I meet your family?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Sasuke shrugged, "Kinda. But I warn you, they can be a little too much at times. Especially when they encounter a new face."

"It's okay. You've seen how embarrassing my dad can be."

"Well, 'embarrassing' was not the word I would use to describe them, but let's go with that." They went into the classroom and sat at their usual seats.

Naruto's seat was back in class next to Sai. It didn't last long before Sai was getting on Naruto nerves, with his talk about penises.

"Are you sure that you have one?" Sai asked as he sketched a penis in his notebook.

"Yes, I'm damn sure!" Naruto cried irritated.

"Really? Then prove it." Sai said still working on his drawing of a penis.

"How am I supposed to prove it, huh?" Naruto asked poisoned.

"Show it to me." Sai said and gave Naruto a dirty look, while a smirk played on his lips.

"I'm NOT gonna strip in front of you. And especially not in class!" Naruto yelled.

"The only reason why you don't want to show it to me, is because you don't have a penis. And you can't show me anything that you don't have." Sai spoke. And then they started a discussion about if Naruto had a penis or not.

Sasuke's seat was at the front of the class next to Neji. When Sasuke sat down, he could feel cold lavender colored eyes burn into his neck, and turned toward the cold gaze's owner.

"What?" Sasuke asked low and gave Neji an icy gaze.

"We need to talk after the lesson." Neji said and turned his gaze towards the teacher who had just walked into the class.

* * *

Strip, Naruto, strip!

Uh-oh! Neji want to talk with Sasuke... That can't be good...


End file.
